


Let Go

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing else had changed...
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'a change of pace'

Somehow, Ingrid and Dorothea had talked him into this. It had started off innocent enough, with Dorothea offering to trim up the obviously-damaged ends of his hair, but somehow... 

Felix sighed. He'd seen nothing wrong with taking basic care of his hair, but then Ingrid had encouraged him to wear it down. He knew why she'd suggested it... Glenn had... 

It didn't bother him, having it loose. What bothered him were the people who stopped dead in their tracks to look at him as if they'd never seen him before. It was just hair! Nothing else had changed... 

...nothing else.


End file.
